Ours
by Ai Ukitake
Summary: Sapphire Szelsky and Kirk Greenland. She's a royal Moroi and, yeah, he is not, but they love each other. Fic inspired by Taylor Swift's "Ours".


**So, I was listening to Taylor Swift's song Ours, and was immediately inspired for this fic, it's the perfect suit for my character's Sapphire and Kirk, Sapphire has already been introduced in my fic for Vampire Academy "Spirit of the Dragomir", she's a royal Moroi of the Szelsky clan. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this ficlet! :)**

**Oh! And a disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy those amazing books belong to Richelle Mead, and "Ours" belongs to Taylor Swift. I do own Sapphire and Kirk though thank you :P  
**

* * *

I didn't care what anyone thought. I was happy, more than happy even.

Especially when I was sat, with the one person who mattered most to me in the world in that moment, beneath the shade of an oak tree under the summer sun. I nestled into the toned, but surprisingly soft, chest of the man I was leaning against, as he sat with his back resting on the tree, I had my eyes closed, and a content smile on my face as I sighed softly in happiness. His arms were wrapped loosely around me waist, and I held onto them gently. We weren't worried about anyone catching us, not at all.

Earlier that day I had been confronted by my mother and father, and cutting a long story short, they hated my boyfriend and thought I "deserved" better. What started out as them talking to me as though I was five in _the_ most patronizing voices ever, and explaining to me that I was just "going through a phase" and I would soon grow out of it, ended in a screaming match between my mother and I, while my father sat idly by, allowing the drama to unfold before him, arrogant that they would undoubtedly win.

Being a royal sucked balls, I hated every second of it, I hated that there were set expectation of me before I was even born, hell, before I was even _conceived_.

Everyone talked to me as though they knew me, but they didn't have a clue, not a fucking clue. They didn't try to either, which was okay, because my business was exactly that, _MY _business. That's probably why Carmen and I get along so well. Carmen Dragomir, daughter of the Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, hated royals double what I did, something she greatly had common with her father as well, Christian Ozera. Although he had actually simmered down after about thirty years of being married to our Queen.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I am deeply in love with a guy, a Moroi like myself, and the problem everyone has with him is that he is not a royal. In fact they called him and his family the "lowest of the non-royal society". Assholes.

His name is Kirk Greenland, pretty quirky name right? But that is what I love most about him, along with his unusual name come a lot of strange quirks.

He has a total dorky sense of humor and cracks the worst jokes ever, but I can't seem to stop myself laughing with him every time he tells them, he needs to read about as much as he needs to breathe, he has a phobia of eggs, numbers confuse him, he loves flowers (and does his fair share of gardening), and one of the best things I love about him, his passion for music. The one thing we have in common, but that's not the point, a relationship is not about how alike you are with the person, who cares about likes and dislikes you share when you can connect with them on a whole other level? We are forever debating controversial issues, and it may get pretty heated depending on our commitment and passion for the matter, but it never turns into an argument, and we move on quickly to another subject, because in the end we respect the other's views and opinions and we would never hold it against the other. I love the look in his eyes as gets so into a debate, and his enthusiasm for it shines through.

His soft voice shook me from reverie, "Sapphire…" my brow furrowed slightly, his voice wavered, as if unsure how to proceed. I doubted I would like the conversation about to be spark up.

"Yes…"

He shifted slightly, sitting straighter, and his arms tightened around my waist, I knew he was nervous, "Is being with me really worth it, if it means falling out with your family? I mean, I'm not saying I'm _not_ glad that you're here with me right now, I'm freaking _ecstatic_, but I hate the thought that you and your parents aren't speaking to each other, it's not right, especially just for me," I smiled, I knew he could be insecure, so I had sort of expected this topic to perk up.

I turned around in his arms, kneeling between his long legs that were probably the same length as my body (that's a bit of an exaggeration, but dude, he was TALL), I placed my hands on his cheeks, my amber eyes locking with his immensely beautiful sea green ones with blue flecks in them, I spoke in a soft but intense voice, conveying all of the love I felt for him, "Kirk, I love you so much, I can't begin to fathom how much, my parents are just being all stubborn and snobby at the moment, once they realise how serious I am about you, they'll get over it... Okay, this is probably a once in a lifetime for me, but, in the words of Carmen, 'when they finally leave their values of the stone age behind them and the cotton wool that veils their eyes is finally removed, they'll be able to pay attention to what is going on around them, and eventually realise just how good life can truly be,' so try not to worry, they will learn to understand how serious we truly are about each other,"

"Wow, who knew Carmen could say something that actually made sense to a sane person, and pretty philosophical and optimistic to boot," he said in very real surprise, it was common knowledge that Carmen wasn't all there mentally, due to her specialization in spirit, and so moments where she made sense, or when she was _not _being snarky and cynical, were rare.

"And to think she had been drinking for hours that day," I laughed, and he joined me.

Then his hand lifted from my waist, stroking my neck softly, I leant forward and our lips met. The kiss was so sweet and full of love, it had my heart flutter sporadically and my whole body feel weak, I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders for support as I leant my whole body weight on him, his right hand that hadn't moved from my waist now caressing the small of my back gently, it sent shivers up my spine. Even after two years of being together, who knew this man would still have such a major effect on me.

Yes, the stakes were high, and _yes_, the waters would be rough, but this love was **ours**, and there was nothing and no one who could take that away from us.

* * *

**Review? :) **


End file.
